rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martini's Drag Race: Season 8
The eight season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on May, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the eight season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: Turn Your Neon Spotlight ON! * Mini Challenge: Pose in a neon light photoshoot with Amanda Fame. * Mini Challenge Winner: Lili Jepan * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit made out of neon cloth. * Main Challenge Winner: Giorgia Androgyna * Bottom 2: Cherry Pole vs Normani Embar * Lipsync Song: Started - Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Cherry Pole Entrance Order Episode 2: Monét vs Trinity: The Musical * Mini Challenge: Celebrity Photo Bomb. * Mini Challenge Winners: Mina Paradise & Vanessa Luau * Mini Challlenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in a musical inspired by Monét X Change and Trinity The Tuck. * Runway Theme: Icy Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Vanessa Luau * Bottom 2: Beggy Love vs Prisma Noger * Lipsync Song: Firework - Katy Perry * Eliminated: Beggy Love Episode 3: Tap That App * Mini Challenge: Eat a chocolate-bar in a sexy and provocative way. * Mini Challenge Winners: Dominique Glamour, Melatonin Fame & Vivienne Fera * Mini Challlenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In three teams create and star in commercials for new Drag-themed dating apps. * Runway Theme: Feathers * Main Challenge Winner: Diocel Argent * Bottom 2: Lili Jepan vs Mina Paradise * Lipsync Song: Cool For The Summer - Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Both Episode 4: The Sweety Ball * Mini Challenge: Pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew. * Mini Challenge Winner: Giorgia Androgyna * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Sweety Ball. * Runway Themes: Sweat and Sour Couture, Fudge Eleganza & Toppings Galore * Main Challenge Winner: Giorgia Androgyna * Bottom 2: Dominique Glamour vs Vivienne Fera * Lipsync Song: Ring - Cardi B ft. Kehlani * Eliminated: [[Vivienne Fera|'Vivienne Fera']] Episode 5: Pop Fest! * Mini Challenge: Sitting On A Secret * Mini Challenge Winner: Vanessa Luau * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the teams of three * Main Challenge: In teams of three, perform in live pop concerts. * Runway Theme: Modern Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Diocel Argent * Bottom 2: Jordan Lilac vs Normani Embar * Lipsync Song: Only Girl - Rihanna * Eliminated: Normani Embar Episode 6: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: [[Jordan Lilac|'Jordan Lilac']] * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Holographic Alert * Main Challenge Winners: Melatonin Fame & Vanessa Luau * Bottom 2: Diocel Argent vs Giorgia Androgyna * Lipsync Song: Level Up - Ciara * Eliminated: No One Episode 7: Kizzie Roast * Mini Challenge: Slap Out Of It! * Mini Challenge Winner: Diocel Argent * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide the order for the Kizzie Roast. * Main Challenge: Roast Kizzie in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Crazy, Sexy, Cool * Main Challenge Winner: Jordan Lilac * Bottom 2: Aqua Hia vs Dominique Glamour * Lipsync Song: Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello * Eliminated: Aqua Hia Roast Order Episode 8: Madonna: The Unauthorized Musical * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag in the dark. * Mini Challenge Winner: Dominique Glamour * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the Madonna's eras. * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Madonna. * Runway Theme: Night of 1000 Madonna's * Main Challenge Winner: Vanessa Luau * Bottom 2: Melatonin Fame vs Prisma Noger * Lipsync Song: Music - Madonna * Eliminated: [[Prisma Noger|'Prisma Noger']] Episode 9: Family Drag Together * Mini Challenge: Balls To The Wall. * Mini Challenge Winner: Melatonin Fame * Main Challenge: Transform their own family into members of their own drag family. * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique Glamour * Bottom 2: Jordan Lilac vs Vanessa Luau * Lipsync Song: I Wanna Go - Britney Spears * Eliminated: [[Jordan Lilac|'Jordan Lilac']] Episode 10: Evil Twins * Mini Challenge: Drag up pancakes to create devastatingly delicious dishes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Vanessa Luau * Main Challenge: Present two characters on the runway: their best selves and their evil twins, plus they have to write and record the dialogue for both characters. * Runway Theme: Double Trouble * Main Challenge Winner: Diocel Argent * Bottom 2: Jordan LilacDominique Glamour vs Giorgia Androgyna * Lipsync Song: Nasty Girl - Vanity 6 * Eliminated: [[Dominique Glamour|'Dominique Glamour']] Episode 11: The 4 Realness * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, The Realness. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lipsync Song: The Realness - RuPaul * Top 3: [[Diocel Argent|'Diocel Argent']], [[Melatonin Fame|'Melatonin Fame']] & [[Vanessa Luau|'Vanessa Luau']] * Eliminated: Giorgia Androgyna Episode 12: The Grand Finale! * Winner of Martini's Drag Race Season 8: [[Vanessa Luau|'Vanessa Luau']] * Runners-Up: [[Diocel Argent|'Diocel Argent']]' '& [[Melatonin Fame|'Melatonin Fame']] * Miss Congeniality: [[Giorgia Androgyna|'Giorgia Androgyna']]